Wolf Girl Love
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: [ EXO terlempar ke dunia lain? Mereka terkurung disana sampai bisa memberikan hal soal manusia di dunia sana! Melody Vallkryie, cewek yang disuruh menemani/mengawal EXO disana yang adalah cewek serigala? ] - Fantasy, Romance, School life, Friendship Melody Vallkryile (OC) x EXO (all member)
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Girl Love  
[EXO Fanfiction

* * *

Wolf Girl Love

Author : LeoniaOtaku  
Cast : Melody Vallkyrie (OC) x all member Exo  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, etc...  
Rating : T

Chapter 1 : Welcome to New World !

Seperti biasa, pagi yang cerah, dimana para member boyband yang terkenal dengan cowok-cowok yang tampan, cool, dan yang sudah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan bernama EXO yang tengah berkumpul melakukan aktivitas mereka di hari libur mereka.

"D.O ! kapan makanannya selesai~?" tanya Kai pada D.O yang tengah di dapur melakukan kesibukannya yang adalah memasak

"Sabar sedikit.. kau cuma bisa minta aja, kalau mau bikin sendiri aja!" ucap D.O geram pada salah satu member itu yang hanya mengeluh dari tadi.

"Kai, sabarlah sedikit" ucap Suho sambil menepuk bahu Kai

"Tapi apa kata Kai benar, kita semua lapar.." ucap Kris dengan gaya stay cool nya

"bener apa kata Kris!" ucap Tao dengan nada merengek.

Suho yang adalah leader EXO sekaligus ibu tao hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melihat member yang lain yang tengah duduk di meja makan bersamanya.

Kai hanya menidurkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya di meja. Kris yang stay cool mendengarkan eluhan Tao. Chanyeol yang bersama baekhyun tengah bercanda ria tidak memedulikan perut mereka yang lapar. Sehun tengah meminum bubble tea yang dia beli. Xiumin yang diam memperhatikan Lay yang tengah memainkan gitarnya. Chen yang sedang bersenandung dengan Luhan menyanyikan lagu 'miracle in december'. Sedangkan Suho yang hanya bisa menggeleng melhat kelakuan member tersebut. . . lho? kurang 1 ya? ah, ya.. D.O yang masih berada di dapur memasak.

Lalu setelah 10 menit, D.O masuk ke ruang makan sambil membawa 2 piring makanan dan meletakannya di meja. Hal itu membuat semua member EXO menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada piring- piring yang berisi makanan yang mulai di letakan D.O.

"Akhirnya!" teriak semuanya termasuk Suho yangtadi bertingkah tidak lapar.

Segera setiap member mengambil piring dan sendok serta garpu makan, dan memulai mengambil makanan. Suasananya disana sudah berubah dengan canda tawa dan suara kunyahan makanan. Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit, aktifitas makan mereka sudah selesai.

"sekarang Tao yang cuci piring!" ucap D.O memerintah Tao dan mendapat tatapan kaget oleh Tao

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku!?" tanya Tao ga terima

"soalnya kamu yang daritadi ngeluh Tao" ucap Kris

"Kenapa harus aku!?" ucap baekhyun menirukan ucapan Tao dengan nada mengejek membuat Tao agak kesal tapi juga membuatnya tertawa.

"Suho hyung~" ucap Tao dengan nada manja pada leader EXO. Suho hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mengambili piring-piring makan.

"Suho hyung emang baik~!" ucap Tao dan mulai mengambil juga dan membawanya ke tempat cuci.

Sekarang Tao dan Suho ada di dapur untuk mencuci piring sedangkan yang lain hanya melakukan aktifitas mereka. Ada yang menuju kamar, di ruang tengah, dll. Baekhyun yang tengah memakai jaket menagkap perhatian chanyeol.

"baekhyun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika baekhyun mulai berjalan ke pintu

"aku mau keluar dulu.. olahraga lah.." ucap Baekhyun lalu memakai sepatu

"hyung mau keluar? beliin bubble tea ya" ucap sehun yang mendengar baekhyun mau keluar dorm. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menghela nafas

"ok ok.. aku pergi dulu" baekhyun lalu membuka pintu tapi pergerakannya berhenti ketika melihat ada secarik kertas jatuh di dekat kakinya. Baekhyun memungutnya dan menemukan kalau itu adalah surat.

"oi, tadi ada yang ngirim surat ke kita ya?" tanya baekhyun sambil melambaikan surat itu

"hm? enggak tuh, emang dari siapa?" tanya Xiumin

"enggak tau sih.. ga ada namanya" ucap baekhyun sambil melihat amplop.

Ia menutup pintu lalu berjalan pada Xiumin untuk memberi surat itu

"hm.. kau benar.." ucap Xiumin

"buka aja" ucap Kris dan Xiumin mulai merobek amplop itu dan mengambil isinya

"hm? ini..." ucap Xiumin sambil melihat surat dengan baekhyun. Hal itu menarik perhatian para member lainnya karena mereka hanya diam

"apaan sih isinya?" tanya Chanyeol dan mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

"er... 'Kepada EXO, aku mengundang kalian semua untuk datang ke dunia kami. Aku akan menguji kalian dengan beberapa percobaanku. Aku ingin kalian menerima tawaran ini.. - R. Andrew..' " ucap chanyeol dengan melongo di ikuti oleh member lainnya

"ap-apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Tao pada Kris

"entah" ucap Kris yang masih selalu stay cool walau dalam dirinya ia juga bingung

"haish.. paling kerjaan sasaeng fans" ucap Kai sambil tiduran di sofa. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop mendengar pernyataan Kai

"sigh.. aneh-aneh saja" ucap Luhan sambil bersandar di tembok

"hm.. dunia lain ya? tunggu.. kalo dunia lain.. kita dimana? kita apa? aku siapa?!" ucap Lay yang mulai muncul amnesia nya. ==

"Lay..." ucap semuanya malas pada Lay.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lalu meremas kertas itu membentuk bola dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah

"yah, paling orang iseng.. udh ga usah dipikirin.." ucap Chen sambil membalikan badan mau pergi.

Tapi tiba-tiba kertas di tempat sampah itu bersinar. Semua pandangan menuju ke sana

"eh? apa tuh?!" ucap Baekhyun sambil nunjuk cahaya itu

"Hantu!" Teriak Tao yang langsung sembunyi di belakang kris dan di ikuti Luhan yang langsung sembunyi di belakang D.O yang dari tadi diam padahal matanya sudah membulat besar. (emang udah besar.. ==)

"Chanyeol! Kamu ngapain sih!?" Ucap Chen dan Suho bersamaan nunjuk Chanyeol

"eh? aku ga ngapa-ngapain kog! aku cuma ngelempar itu surat!" ucap Chanyeol

"Kita mati! Kita jadi hantu! Aku siapa!? Kalian siapa!? Huaaaa!" ucap Lay yang sekarang tengah teriak-teriak gaje.

Lalu Xiumin berjalan ke tempat sampah itu, mengambil suratnya dan...

"he? u-uwaaaaaa!" teriak Xiumin ketika menyentuh surat itu.

Seketika ada lingkaran putih muncul di depan mereka dan menarik Xiumin. Kai yang berada di dekat Xiumin segera menarik tangan Xiumin. Tapi bukannya nolong Xiumin, Kai juga keseret masuk

"o-oi! Tolong kita nih!" Teriak Kai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan minta tolong.

Lalu Suho mulai menarik Kai tapi juga keseret. Kris melakukan hal yang sama dan mendapat dampak yang sama juga. Tao yang ditinggal Kris langsung narik Kris dan sama aja. Lalu yang lain melakukan hal ang sama dan berdampak sama. == Akhirnya mereka masuk ke lingkarang putih itu yang langsung menutup ketika Lay yang terakhir masuk.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"uwaaaAAAAAAAAAA!"

"hm?"

GUBRAAAAKKK!

"Kyaaaaa!"

. . . . .

"aduh... oi, berat..." ucap Xiumin yang tertindih Kai.

"suho, cepat berdiri" ucap Kai yang kuwalahan dorong suho yang di atas nya.

"aku ga bisa.. kris di atas ku.."

"tao..."

"Luhan hyung.."

"sehun.. berdiri.."

"chen..."

"Baekhyun berat..."

"Chanyeol..."

"D.O..."

"Lay..."

". . . . ."

Dan begitulah keadaan mereka yang sedang saling menindih. Dan akhirnya mereka mulai bangun dan berdiri memegangi badan mereka yang pegal. Dan yang paling sengsara adalah Xiumin yang hampir melihat kenangan- kenangannya.. (ok, stop.. Xiumin blom mati.. ==)

"kalian semua gila.. kalian mau bunuh aku hah!?" ucap Xiumin marah-marah dalam keadaan duduk sambil megang punggungnya.

"sudah-sudah..." ucap Suho, ibu dari semua anggota exo sambil menepuk pundak Xiumin

"ng... daripada itu..." ucap Kai membuat semua melihat Kai

"apa?" tanya Xiumin

"apa yang kau duduki?" tanya Kai.

Xiumin yang bingung lalu melihat ke bawahnya dan mendapatan seorang gadis yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di bawahnya.

"u-uwaa!" ucap Xiumin kaget sambil berdiri menjauhi

"Ma-mayat.." ucap Lay dan kali ini disetujui oleh yang lain.

Suho yang mulai berjalan pada gadis yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Dan ia mulai menyadari sesuatu...

"ng... kalian sadar ga?" tanya Suho

"apaan?" tanya Chen yang juga mendekati dan di ikuti yang lain.

"cewek ini... punya ekor.." ucap Suho sambil nunjuk ekor warna coklat muda ke abu-abuan yang setara dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang.

"ekor? kau benar" ucap Kris yang melihat ekor itu

Yang lain juga mendekat bingung dengan yang mereka lihat. Dan mereka juga menyadari kalau cewek itu memiliki kuping serigala. Dan tanpa aba-aba, chanyeol menarik ekornya...

"uh.. kyaaaa!" teriak gadis itu langsung berdiri kaget sambil memukul tangan chanyeol yang menarik ekornya

"dia masih hidup" ucap d.o

"uh... lepasin! Lepasin!" ucap cewek itu masih memukul-mukul Chanyeol.

"sudah, lepaskan aja.. dia kayaknya kesakitan" ucap baekhyun dan Chanyeol melepasnya.

Cewek itu segera memegangi ekornya dan memberikan tatapan sebal pada chanyeol. Kedua matanya yang juga mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan wajahnya juga memerah. Melihat cewek itu, entah mengapa semua anggota EXO wajahnya memerah

"e-to... apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen yang adalah ibu sebenarnya di EXO. (yak, dapat dilihat wajah cemburu suho yang gelarnya diambil)

"un.." ucap cewek itu mengangguk dan mulai melihat semua member EXO

"Kalian siapa!? kenapa jatuh dari langit!? trus nibanin cewek ga bersalah lagi!? apa mau kalian disini!? Kenapa kalian ga punya ekor ma kuping!?" tanya cewe itu bertubi-tubi membuat EXO bingung untuk menjawab

"ng... kita ga tau.." ucap Suho dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari cewek itu

"hm.. jangan-jangan kalian ya.." ucapnya membuat EXO tambah bingung

"maksudnya?"

"udah ikut aku.. akan kupertemukan kalian dengan raja" ucap cewek itu sambil membalikan badan

"raja?" ucap EXO sambil saling pandang.

Dan mau ga mau, EXO akhirnya mengikuti cewek itu dari belakang. Dan suasana diantara mereka hening. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan sebuat rumah besar... bukan rumah, tapi istana yang besar. Bahkan ada penjaga depan yang langsung bertanya urusan cewek di depan mereka

"Melody Vallkyrie, ada urusan apa kau kesini?" tanya penjaga itu

"aku hanya ingin mengirim orang-orang ini.. seperti yang dulu raja bilang.." ucap cewe yang dipanggil Melody Vallkyrie

"hm.. baiklah kau dipersilahkan.." ucap penjaga sambil membuka pintu

Akhirnya mereka berjalan lagi di lorong yang panjang dengan perabotan yang indah dan mewah. Sedangkan EXO tidak tertarik melihat keindahan itu, tapi ada yang menarik perhatian mereka..

"siapa tadi namanya?" tanya Tao

"tadi bilangnya Melody.." ucap Kai

"Melody ya.. namanya manis.." ucap Baekhyun

"tapi dia dingin banget.." ucap Luhan sambil sweat drop

"tunggu.. nama terakhirnya apa? tadi kedengaran keren" ucap Chanyeol

"Val... Val..." ucap XIumin mengingat-ingat

"Valen?" tanya D.O

"bukan... Valria?" tanya Kris

"bukan.. itu lebih ke cewek.. nama nya sedikit kedengaran kayak bangsawan..." ucap Suho (Holang kaya sih.. ==)

"Vallukry?" tanya Lay

"Vallektry?" chen mulai menebak

"Valthetre?" ucap Sehun

"ng.. kayaknya ga ada S deh.." ucap Kai

Yak, sekarang dibelakang Melody hanya meributkan nama belakangnya dan itu amat membuatnya kesal

"Melody Vallkyrie!" ucap Melody ada mereka dengan kesal dan dapat di lihat wajah terkejut pada EXO.

Segera ia mulai berjalan lagi menuju ruang raja. Para member hanya bisa saling pandang

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

TOK.. TOK...

"masuk"

"permisi raja.. saya membawa orang-orang yang dulu anda bilang" ucap Melody sambil membungkuk

"hm.. baiklah.. masuklah kalian" ucap Raja dan EXO pun masuk melihat Raja yang memiliki Rambut putih,jenggot yang panjang berserta kumis yang panjang juga. Kulit yang keriput menunjukan sudah tua. Ia mengenakan pakaian raja berwarna hitam merah putih.

"er.. kami dengar anda raja.. dan.." ucap Suho dan terhenti ketika sang raja mulai berdiri

"hem.. Selamat datang EXO! Suho, Kai, Baekhyun, Sehun, D.O, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay.. Selamat datang di Edolas World!" ucap sang raja menyambut mereka.

"Edolas!?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 1 end... review pleaseee... ^^  
Silahkan tunggu chapter 2... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_  
Wolf Girl Love  
[EXO Fanfiction  
_

Wolf Girl Love  
Author : LeoniaOtaku (mellisa angeline pralenita)  
Cast : Melody Vallkyrie (OC) x all member Exo  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, etc...  
Rating : T

Chapter 2 : Welcome to the New World 2

"Edolas!?"

EXO pun terkejut mendengarnya. Seketika ruangan hening sampai Lay merusak suasana..

"Trus.. Edolas itu apa?" tanya Lay blak-blakan dan membuat semuanya langsung jatuh dengan kaki keatas ala anime.

"Lay..." ucap semua member EXO

"idiot" ucap melody sambil menggelengkan kepala nya

"ehem... Edolas adalah dunia dimana kau sekarang berada Lay.. Dunia kami" ucap raja itu

"hee... trus dunia kita itu apa?" tanya Lay dan EXO hanya menepuk kepala mereka

"Duniamu ya duniamu idiot" ucap Melody kesal

"o... hm? trus kita kog bisa kesini? jangan-jangan... Kita sudah mati!? Aku siapa!? Kau siapa?! Kau Dewa?!" teriak Lay gaje membuat semuanya hanya sweat drop.

Segera Melogy melangkah ke arah Lay dengan senyuman yang dibuat manis

"ng.. Tuan Lay~!" ucap Melody pada Lay membuat lay melihatnya

"kau... malaikat?" tanya Lay dan Melody mengangguk

"un! Malaikat untuk membunuh kebodohanmu" ucap melody sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari balik rok nya dengan aura hitam tapi masih memakai senyum malaikat.

Segera member EXO yang melihat itu langsung menarik Lay menjauh dari Melody dengan tatapan takut pada melody

"ng.. Lay.. tolong jangan gaje dulu.. atau kau bisa mati" ucap Suho

"mati? kita belom mati?" tanya Lay polos dan semuanya hanya menghela nafas

"lupakan dia, raja lanjutkan" ucap melody sambil menyimpan pisaunya lagi.

EXO hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pisau itu sudah hilang. Mereka tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Lay jika masih berada dekat Melody

"ehem.. baiklah aku lanjutkan.. Selamat datang di Edolas worlds!" ucap sang raja sambil melebarkan tangannya

"kau sudah mengucapkan itu tadi!" ucap Melody sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang raja dan dapat dilihat EXO hanya sweat drop ria melihat tingkah mereka

"Jadi, aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk percobaan" ucap raja

"percobaan?" tanya Kai

"ya, dimana aku ingin lihat bagaimana perasaan manusia, bagaimana tingkah mereka. Dan perbedaannya dengan kami" ucap Raja itu sambil mengelus-elus jenggot putih nya yang panjang

"manusia.. tunggu... bukannya anda manusia juga?" tanya Suho pada sang raja.

Yang lain pun mengangguk karena mereka belum melihat ekor dan telinga hewan

"hm... aku tidak sama seperti kalian.." ucap raja itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Segera dia mengangkat mahkotanya menampakan telinga serigala yang panjang. Dan dibelakangnya juga mulai bergerak ekor serigala yang panjang juga berwarna putih

"u-uwaaa... serigala" ucap Baekhyun ketika melihat sang raja

"hm.. hebat ya, lebih besar dan panjang dari punya cewek itu" ucap Luhan

"Raja lebih tua dari aku.. tentu aja lebih besar dan kuat" ucap melody pada luhan yang mengangguk mendengarnya, menandakan mengerti

"jadi seperti yang kalian lihat, aku bukan manusia.. sama hal nya dengan semua yang ada di negri ini" ucap sang raja memakai mahkotanya lagi

"heh!? Semuanya!?" ucap Tao kaget dan raja mengangguk

"jadi untuk itu, kalian ada disini untuk memperlihatkan sisi kemanusiaan pada kita juga.." ucap sang raja tersenyum

"tapi.. kita harus kembali" ucap Chen membuat yang lain nya melihatnya

"eh?"

"kita masih banyak jadwal kan?" ucap chen membuat mereka terdiam dan...

"AAAHHHH! BENAR JUGA!" teriak EXO mengingat jadwal mereka yang dapat membunuh itu

"ng, raja! kembalikan kami!" ucap Sehun pada sang raja

"buk-" ucap raja terpotong

"uwaa... manager bisa marah..." ucap Chanyeol

"tungg-"

"argh! Kita harus cepat kembali!" ucap Xiumin mengacak-acak rambutnya

"tenang dul-"

"Kita harus kembali!" teriak D.O panik dengan mata yang besar O.O

"tolong dengar dul-"

"Tch.. galaxy nanti hilang!" ucap Kris ga nyambung

"ng.. bisakah kal-"

Yak, ruangan itu hanya berisi keributan gaje yang dapat membuat telinga tuli seketika. Melody yang sebal dan terganggu melihat pemandangan dimana raja tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara pun hanya menghela nafas. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan...

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DULU, DASAR SEKUMPULAN ORANG IDIOT!" teriak Melody pada mereka dan sukses membuat EXO bungkam 100%

"terima kasih melody vallkryie" ucap sang raja pada melody yang hanya mengangguk menghela nafas.

"ehem.. biarkan saya menjelaskan bahwa, kalian akan aman dan tidak terpengaruh apa-apa" ucap sang raja

"maksud anda?" tanya D.O

"jadi, bisa dibilang waktu dunia kalian saat ini terhenti" ucap sang raja

"ter-terhenti?" ucap Lay dan entah mengapa semua pandangan menuju pada Tao

"eh? ga ada hubungannya denganku tau!" ucap Tao

"hm.. memang Tao memiliki kekuatan waktu tapi bukan dia penyebabnya.." ucap sang raja membuat yang lain bingung

"eh, tun-tunggu.. itu bukan kekuatan ku.. aku ga punya kekuatan apa pun... itu hanya sebutan" ucap tao dan sang raja tersenyum

"memangnya kau berfikir begitu sekarang?" tanya sang raja

"eh?"

"seperti yang aku bilang kekuatan kalian sekarang asli" ucap sang raja

"eeehhhh?" ucap EXO bingung mendengarnya.

Semua bingung dan saling pandang. Lalu Chanyeol mengerakan tangannya, memikirkan bahwa ditangannya keluar api.. dan sesaat kemudian api sudah ada ditangannya.

"U-Uwaaaa! ini apa!" teriak chanyeol sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya

"Ch-chanyeol!" teriak semuanya

"AAAaaaaa...? ga panas" ucap chanyeol dan mendapat tatapan heran.

D.O yang berada di dekatnya menyentuhkan tangan chanyeol...

"AARRGGHH! Panas!" ucap D.O sambil memegang tangannya yang panas dan sedikit membengkak

"ah, maaf D.O!" ucap Chanyeol sedangkan D.O hanya memegang tangannya.

Semua tidak percaya dengan keadaan barusan dan hanya diam melihat D.O memegangi tangannya. Hal itu membuat melody menghela nafas

"oi, kau cowok yang suka nanya gaje" ucap Melody pada Lay

"ha? aku? Gaje?" tanya Lay menunjuk dirinya

"iyalah kamu.. kalo ga siapa?" tanya Melody dengan dingin

"eehh? aku?" tanya Lay pada teman-temannya dan mendapat anggukan setuju mereka

"kalian jahat amat!" ucap Lay.

"berisik, yang penting sembuhkan tangan temanmu itu" ucap Melody menujuk D.O

"eh?"

"sigh... kau kekuatannya penyembuhkan?" tanya Melody

"ah.. iya" ucap Lay dan berjalan ke D.O. Ia diam sesaat lalu...

"bagaimana cara aku menyembuhkannya?" tanya Lay dan sukses membuat semuanya jatuh dengan kaki di atas ala anime style

"sigh.. seperti chanyeol lah..." ucap Kris yang stay cool walau jatuh

"chanyeol, kau gimana melakukannya?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol

"aku hanya fokus dengan tanganku dan berfikir kalau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku" ucap chanyeol

Lalu Lay melakukan seperti yang chanyeol bilang. Tiba-tiba di kedua tangannya mulai ada cahaya bulat dan itu menyembuhkan memar D.O. Semakin lama memar itu hilang bersama luka lainnya

"a-aku melakukannya" ucap Lay tidak percaya

"hm.. seperti dugaan kalian bisa ya" ucap sang raja tersenyum puas

"raja, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Melody pada sang raja dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari yang lain

"eh? kau ga tau?" tanya Suho

"tentu saja! baru pertama kali aku lihat orang pake sihir begitu.." ucap Melody pada Suho

"tapi kau tau kekuatan Lay" ucap Luhan

"sigh... itu data yang aku dapat.." ucap Melody menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"data?" tanya Tao sedikit takut dengan data yang melody maksud

"sigh.. hanya data diri aja.. dan disana tertulis kekuatan kalian" ucap Melody dan mereka hanya mengangguk

"ehem.. baiklah aku jelaskan.. kalian adalah mahluk special disini.. mungkin karena berbeda dimensi kalian dapat menggunakan kekuatan kalian.." ucap sang raja mengelus jenggot nya lagi

"hm.. tapi kita asli tidak punya kekuatan ini" ucap Baekhyun

"itu karena kalian menginginkannya" ucap sang raja

EXO pun hanya saling pandang lalu melihat diri mereka dan segera dicegah Melody

"oish! Stop! stop!" ucap Melody

"hm? kenapa?" tanya sehun

"kalian mau apa barusan? pake semua kekuatan kalian.. jangan.." ucap Melody dengan sinis

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kalian belom bisa mengontrol kekuatan kalian.. seperti barusan, chanyeol melukai D.O" ucap Melody menjelaskan dan semua mengangguk

"sigh.. baiklah raja.. balik ke topik kita tadi.." ucap Melody

"hm..." ucap Raja itu dan terdiam.

"raja?" tanya melody

"ah, maaf.. tadi aku sampai mana?" tanya raja blak-blakan dan Melody hanya bisa memukul kepalanya sendiri

"uh... sampai topik dimana mereka ga bisa kembali" ucap Melody lemas

"ah, ya itu.. ehem.. jadi kalian tidak usah pusing untuk masalah waktu kalian.. kalian akan dikembalikan ke masa dimana kalian ke sini.." ucap sang raja

"tapi..." ucap Suho enggan

"ada apa suho?" tanya sang raja

"dimana kita akan tinggal?" tanya suho

"ah, benar juga.. dimana kita akan tinggal?" tanya Kris

"itu sudah aku perhitungkan" ucap sang raja

"jadi?" tanya Luhan

"kalian semua akan tinggal di rumah Melody Vallkryie" ucap sang raja sambil menunjuk melody.

Semua langsung melihat melody dengan tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya diam dengan padangan malas. Ia lalu melihat EXO yang masih terkejut

"apa? kalian ga mau? kalo ga mau tidur di hutan sana kalo ga mati sekalian" ucap Melody dingin dan itu amat menusuk

"ga mungkin kita tinggal dengannya..." ucap EXO pelan dan tertangkap di telinga melody

"apa maksud kalian hah?" tanya melody

"dia pisikopat" ucap kris

"dia galak" ucap Tao

"baik sih.. cuma lebih banyak jahatnya" ucap Chen

"dia imut kog... cuma ya... sadis.." ucap Xiumin

"Dia cantik sih.. cuma dingin banget" ucap Luhan

"Dia baik udah bantu aku tadi.. cuma.. galak..." ucap Lay

"dia seram" ucap suho

"cantik sih.. badannya juga bagus.. cuma ga ada sifat cewek nya" ucap Kai dan mendapatkan glare tajam dari Melody ketika kai mengomentari tubuhnya

"dia cantik.. cuma sadis" ucap baekhyun

"dia kejam" ucap D.O

"dia dingin" ucap Chanyeol

"dia manith cuma cuek banget" ucap Sehun dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Melody

"manith?" tanya Melody

"manith! (manis)" ucap Sehun mencoba membenarkan katanya menjadi manis

"manith?" tanya Melody lagi

"aku bilangnya manith!" ucap Sehun kesal

"manith apaan sih? yang ada manis tau" ucap Melody juga ikutan kesal karena sudah mendengar banyak comment soal dirinya dari EXO

"ng... sehun itu cadel S" ucap suho pada Melody

"oh.. pantesan ga bisa ngomong 'S'" ucap Melody sambil mengucapkan S dengan penegasan dan melihat Sehun jahil

"apaan thih? mathalah kalo aku ga bitha ngomong th!?" ucap Sehun marah

"kamu ngomong apaan 'S'ih? ga jela'S' tau!" ucap Melody sambil memberi penegasan di setiap S dan itu membuat Sehun kesal

"'s'udah 's'udah.. da's'ar cewek kejam kau.. ma's'a ga ngerti pera's'aan nya 'S'ehun 's'ih!?" ucap Chanyeol yang melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memberi penegasan di setiap S

"kau juga thama aja!" ucap Sehun marah dan Melody dengan tanpa sadar langsung kelepasan tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ahahahahahaha... ha... salahnya ga bisa ngomong S.. ahahaha.." ketawa Melody sambil mengejek Sehun.

Sedangkan Melody ketawa, semua yang disana hanya melihat Melody dengan terkejut dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Hal itu membuat Melody bingung

"hm? kalian kenapa?

"ah tidak..." ucap Suho mengalihkan pandangan

"hanya saja.." ucap Lay

"Melody barusan kalo ketawa manis ya" ucap Tao dengan blak-blakan.

Melody yang mendengarnya wajahnya langsung memerah dan menundukan kepalanya

"uwaaa.. sekarang dia lebih ke cewek" ucap Kai

"benar.. dia jadi lebih manis" ucap Xiumin.

Melody yang hanya diam segera mengangkat sedikit rok putih nya dan menunjukan dimana tempat pisaunya yang ternyata berisi lebih dari 1 pisau. Semuanya yang melihat hanya bisa menelan ludah

"kalian... mau... mati?" tanya Melody dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan wajahnya masih memerah

"ka-kaburrrrrr!" teriak mereka langsung lari keluar ruangan

"ah, tunggu!" teriak melody mulai mengejar mereka

"Melody" panggil sang raja pada Melody yang sudah sampai pintu membuatnya terhenti

"ah, iya?" tanya melody

"Kutitipkan mereka padamu ya.. jaga mereka" ucap sang raja tersenyum.

Melody mendengarnya langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

"Hai~~! (baik~~!)" ucap Melody dan pergi keluar ruangan mengejar EXO

* * *

**Chapter 2 end.. tambah gaje banget ya.. ==  
****Review please! Chapter 3 menyusul!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Girl Love

[EXO Fanfiction

Wolf Girl Love

Author : LeoniaOtaku

Cast : Melody Vallkyrie (OC) x all member Exo

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, etc...

Rating : T

Chapter 3 : New Home, New Family

"tch.. kemana mereka pergi?" ucap Melody frustasi sambil berlalri mengelilingi istana mencari EXO yang tadi kabur dari ruangan raja.

Melody berlari di lorong panjang, melihat kanan-kiri, membuka semua ruangan.. mencari buruannya yang kabur itu

"sigh.. memang aku disuruh menjaga mereka.. tapi aku ga mau melakukan hal merepotkan begini.." eluh Melody dan membuka pintu ruangan.

Melody melihat kedalam ruangan yang adalah kamar tamu yang luas.. Ia mendapati topi Chanyeol yang berwarna hitam dan dipakainya tadi. Melody berjalan dan mengambil topi itu langsung tersenyum

"hm, aku tau kalian ada disini~! Keluarlah~~!" ucap Melody dengan nada bahagia dan mulai mengeluarkan pisaunya lagi.

Melody melhat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati lemari pakaian besar dengan warna coklat tua yang memang terbuat dari kayu.

"ne~ apa kalian ada didalam~?" tanya melody di depan lemari itu.

Lemari itu hanya hening. Tidak mengeluarkan suara. Melody yang tersenyum hanya mengangkat pisaunya dan segera menusukan ke pintu lemari dan dapat terdengar sebuah suara kaget di dalam lemari dan di sekeliling ruangan.

"hehe.. kalian ada didalam ya.." ucap Melody dan membuka pintu lemari secara paksa.

Dan dapat dilihat chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah berpelukan saking takutnya. Kaki mereka juga bergetar ria. Melody hanya menghela nafas dan menarik mereka keluar.

"yosh, udah dapat 2 domba.. sekarang..." ucap Melody dan berjalan ke arah kasur

"apa kau mau keluar dari sana atau mau merasakan pisau ku, suho, kai, dan sehun" ucap Melody pada kasur di hadapannya.

Segera dari bawah kasur mulai keluar tangan, rambut hitam dan tubuh. Aksi mereka seperti hantu jepang sadako. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah ngeri melihat di hadapan mereka. Melody tengah berdiri memegang pisau dan di depannya terduduk 3 laki-laki yang menatapnya ketakutan. Melihat tingkah mereka melody hanya bisa menghela nafas

"kalian itu ya.. ga usah takut, aku ga akan membunuh kalian.." ucap Melody sambil berjalan ke pintu.

Melihat melody berjalan santai ke pintu, sedangkan Baekhyun, chanyeol, suho, kai, dan sehun hanya melihatnya bingung. Ketika sampai di luar pintu, Melody mengalihkan pandang ke mereka

"hm? kenapa? kalau kalian mau ikut aku, setelah menemukan yang lain kita akan me rumah.. jika enggak terserah" ucap Melody berjalan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya saling pandang lalu mulai mengikuti melody. Ketika mereka mengikuti dapat dilihat Melody sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan lagi dan mereka segera menyusul dan melihat pemandangan di ruangan dengan horror. Saat itu, Kris, tao, xiumin, tengah berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki mereka.

"sigh... kalian akhirnya tertangkap juga.." ucap Melody lega lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke pelayan di dekatnya

"makasih udah bantu.." ucap Melody dan pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Melody lalu mendekati kris dan mengeluarkan pisaunya. Kris yang langsung berusaha mundur dengan wajah stay cool walau sebenarnya ia ketakutan. Melody hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah nya. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju kris membuatnya mendekatinya

"uwaa... kris bakal mati" ucap Baekhyun dan mendapat death glare dari Melody

"sigh.. kalian kenapa sih? aku ga akan membunuh kalian.." ucap melody dan memotong tali yang mengikat kris.

Yang lain hanya melongo melihat aktivitas melody yang tengah memotong tali yang lain. Bahkan sampai giliran tao dimana ia meringkuk ketakutan dan... menangis.. Melody hanya menepuk jidatnya melihat tao. Ia memotong tali tao dan membantu nya berdiri

"nih" ucap Melody dan memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda pada tao

"eh?"

"hapus air mata mu.. kau cowok kan? ga usah nangis" ucap melody menepuk puncak kepala tao.

Wajah tao langsung memerah oleh perilaku melody sedangkan melody hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan ke luar

"ah, ayo pulang.. yang lain menunggu di luar" ucap Melody sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya

"yang lain?" tanya Sehun

"un.. yang lain juga udah ditangkap oleh penjaga ketika kabur" ucap Melody polos sedangakan yang lain hanya sweat drop.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"akhirnya... ayo pulang" ucap Melody pada EXO yang hanya mengangguk pelan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata.

"sigh.. kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Melody pada EXO

"ah.. kita tidak kenapa-kenapa kog.." ucap Suho mewakili teman-temannya.

Melody hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan duluan mengantarkan mereka ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan EXO dan Melody hanya diam tidak membuka suara. Yang pasti jika bersuara sedikit, pasti EXO akan dimarahin habis-habisan oleh Melody.. itu pemikiran EXO. Sedangkan melody hanya cuek dengan mereka dan masih berjalan santai kerumahnya.

-:-:- Melody Home -:-:-

Akhirnya EXO sampai ke sebuah rumah besar bercat biru muda dengan atap putih. EXO langusng ternganga melihat rumah itu kecual suho (holang kaya... ==) Melody lalu menuju pagar rumahnya yang besar berwarna putih dengan bentuk yang indah hanya membukanya dengan santai.

"hm? kenapa? ayo masuk" ucap Melody pada EXO yang masih mematung kecuali Suho yang juga sudah berjalan masuk.

"luasnya..." ucap xiumin melihat sekeliling rumah Melody yang memang memiliki taman luas yang berisi rumput hijau yang dipotong rapi, bunga-bunga indah dan tanaman hias lainnya

"rumahmu bagus juga.. seperti melihat rumahku dulu" ucap Suho santai dan mendapat glare dari member lainnya

"Itu karena kau kaya tau!" teriak mereka sambil nunjuk-nunjuk suho

"eh? tapi kenyataan og" ucap suho

"sigh.. sudahlah, ayo masuk" ucap Melody yang sudah di depan pintu rumahnya.

Melody dan EXO segera masuk dan disambut oleh 2 maid wanita dan 2 butler di ruang tamu. Ruangan itu berwarna biru langit dengan banyak hiasan berwarna putih

"Selamat datang nona!" ucap mereka sambil menunduk

"aku pulang dan jangan panggil aku nona" ucap Melody sambil tersenyum

"kau.. punya maid dan butler!?" ucap Chen ga percaya

"un.. ada masalah?" tanya melody

"tidak..." ucap mereka nya serempak.

"mereka orang yang dulu kubilang.. bisakah kau memberitahu ortu ku?" tanya melody

"baik" ucap 1 butler dan berjalan pergi

"tolong siapkan makan malam nya aku yang akan mengantar mereka" ucap Melody pada 2 maid dan 1 butler

"baik.. permisi" ucap Mereka dan berjalan pergi juga

"baiklah, akan ku antar kalian ke kamar kalian" ucap Melody

Melody dan EXO berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dan berjalan melewati lorong menuju lorong lain. Mereka lalu berhenti di sebuah lorong yang menyediakan 3 kamar berhadapan dengan 3 kamar lainnya. Masing-masing kamar memiliki pintu berwarna putih.

"nah, kami hanya bisa menyediakan 6 kamar. masing-masing kamar ada 2 kasur dan 1 shower. Disana juga ada 2 meja dan 2 lemari serta barang lain" jelas Melody pada EXO yang hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Nah, karena kalian 12 orang orang maka 1 kamar di isi 2 orang.. jadi silahkan memilih sekarang" ucap Melody sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada

"Aku sama Kris!" ucap Tao langsung angkat tangan memilih kris dengannya sedangkan kris hanya menghela nafas

"baik aku sama tao" ucapnya

"aku sama chanyeol~!" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah merangkul lengan chanyeol

"ok, aku dengan baek" ucap Chanyeol cengar-cengir

"Aku sama luhan" ucap XIumin sambil nunjuk luhan

"eh? ok!" ucap Luhan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pundak xiumin sama halnya xiumin

"baiklah, kurang 6 orang" ucap Melody

"aku... sama siapa ya?" ucap Suho bingung

"sama aku aja.." ucap Kai

"ga suho sama aku" ucap D.O

"thama aku!" ucap Sehun

Suho yang dipilih hanya bingung mengahadapi mereka. Sedangkan chen dan lay yang diam hanya saling pandang.

"kalo gitu aku sama lay" ucap Chen dan lay mengangguk

"hm.. suho cepatlah" ucap Melody

"tapi..." ucap Suho bingung dengan 3 cowok didepannya yang masih memperebutkannya

"sigh.. ga ada pilihan" ucap Melody sambil mengeluarkan hp nya dan mengetik sesuatu

"kau ngapain?" tanya baekhyun pada melody sambil mendekat dan melihat hp androidnya dari bahu melody

"menanyakan pada seseorang" ucap Melody

"hm? LeoniaOtaku?" tanya baekhyun

"dia temen akrab kog.. pembuat cerita ini.." ucap Melody

"cerita?" tanya Lay

"lupakan.. ah, pesan masuk" ucap Melody dan membuka pesan itu dan membacanya

"hm.. menurutnya Kai dengan D.O saja sedangkan Suho dengan Sehun.. karena sudah sering liat gambar kaisoo" ucap Melody

"maksudnya?" tanya Kai bingung mendengar kaisoo

"lupakan.. nah, gitu.. mau?" tanya melody

"hm.. ga jelek juga sih.." ucap D.O

"baiklah aku dengan sehun" ucap Suho

"aku dengan D.O" ucap Kai

"baiklah, kalian dapat masuk kekamar udah istirahat atau yang lain.. kamarku ada di sebelah kamar ini.. jadi kalau perlu apa-apa tinggal panggil aku" ucap Melody tersenyum

"ah, baik.. terima kasih" ucap Suho sebagai leader EXO

"hehe.. ga apa-apa kog! a udah aku masuk dulu" ucap Melody dan masuk kamarnya meninggalkan EXO

melihat Melody sudah kembali kekamarnya, sekarang EXO hanya saling pandang

"kalian thadar ga?" tanya Sehun pada EXO

"mungkin..." ucap Luhan

"Cewek bernama melody tadi.." ucap Kai sambil bersandar di tembok

"dia.. ga galak" ucap Chanyeol

"ga sadis" ucap Bekhyun

"ga dingin.. lebih terlihat manis" ucap Xiumin

"dia lebih kelihatan cewek sekarang" ucap Kris

"dia ga segalak tadi malah melakukan kita dengan baik kan?" tanya chen

"ya, dia memang baik dan perhatian" ucap Tao

Semua nya ganya salingpandang dan melihat pintu kamar Melody. Mereka tidak mengira jika Melody dapat bertingkah seperti tadi, ia beda seperti sebelumnya

"sigh.. sudah ga usah berfikir aneh-aneh.. lebh baik kita masuk kamar aja" ucap Suho pada yang lainnya dan mereka semua masuk kamar masing-masing

-:-:- Suho & Sehun Rooms -:-:-

"aku capek..." ucap Sehun yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur

"sudah sudah.. sehun kau harus menjaga sikapmu lo, ini rumah melody soalnya" ucap Suho sambil duduk di pinggir kasur

"iya~~! tapi cewek itu lumayan baik ya" ucap Sehun

"yah, mungkin juga" ucap Suho

-:-:- Baekhyun & Chanyeol Rooms -:-:-

"hari ini asik ya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka jendela kamarnya

"kau benar.. walau cewek itu sadis" ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk di salah 1 kursi yang berhadapan dengan 1 meja belajar

"hm.. memang sih, tapi aku rasa dia ga sejahat itu" ucap Baekhyun

"padahal tadi kau ketakutan sampai memelukku" ucap Chanyeol mengejek

"lupakan itu! Kau juga ketakutankan!?" ucap Baekhyun sambil nunjuk chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan melihat dinding di sebrang nya membuat baekhyun juga melihat dinding itu, karena kamar melody berada di sebelah mereka.

"apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ya.." ucap baekhyun dalam hati

-:-:- Kai & D.O Rooms -:-:-

"ah... aku ke shower dulu ya" ucap Kai sambil berjalan mengambil handuk di lemari dan terhenti begitu membuka lemari

"kenapa?" tanya D.O ketika Kai berhenti bergerak dan berjalan ke arah kai.

"apa dia yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya kai sambil mengambil salah satu baju dengan tanganya

"baju? ah, kita memang ga bawa apa-apa dari dunia kita sih ya.." ucap D.O melihat baju di tangan Kai

"hm.. aku merasa dia tidak seperti yang aku ucapkan.. dia tetap cewek" ucap Kai

"maksudmu?" tanya D.O

"entahlah.." ucap Kai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi

-:-:- Kai & Tao Rooms -:-:-

"akhirnya kita bisa istirahat..." ucap Tao langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur

"kau itu.. tapi kamar ini luas ya.. semua pelaratan lengkap dan bagus.." ucap Kris melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan stay cool

"hm.. iya ya.." ucap Tao sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku dan mendapati sebuah benda disana.

Tao menarik benda itu keluar dan mengamatinya. Ditangannya sekarang terdapat sapu tangan berwarna biru muda yang adalah milik Melody. Tao mengamatinya membuat Kris bingung

"kau kenapa? hm? saputangan itu.." ucap Kris sambil menunjuk benda yang dibawa tao

"ini miliknya.. dan aku merasa dia memang bukan orang jahat" ucap Tao sambil memperhatikan pintu kamarnya dimana kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamar melody

-:-:- Lay & Chen Rooms -:-:-

"hah.. capek" ucap Chen

"hebatnya kamar ini.. ah, kita dimana? ini kamar siapa?" tanya Lay dan membuat chen menepuk dahinya

"ini di rumah cewek bernama melody itu dan ini kamar kita.. sigh.. aku menyesal memilih beruangan denganmu" ucap Chen

"kenapa?" tanya lay

"sudahlah lupakan.. daripada itu.." ucap Chen langsung melihat sekeliling ruangan

"kenapa?" tanya lay lagi

"aku merasa, dia memikirkan kita juga.." ucap chen

"siapa?" tanya lay lagi

"sigh.. lupakan lah lay.." ucap Chen sweat drop menghadapi temannya itu.

-:-:- Xiumin & Luhan rooms -:-:-

"ah, ada laptop juga di sini" ucap Xiumin berjalan ke arah laptop di meja

"dan bola.. hm.." ucap Luhan mengambil bola di lantai

"cewek itu.. benar-benar baik.. dia memikirkan kita.. tidak memikirkan diri sendiri" ucap Xiumin menunduk

"kau benar.. dia bahkan menyediakan hal yang kita suka.. aku merasa bersalah mengira dia orang jahat" ucap Luhan

"yah, setiap orang pasti punya alasannya" ucap Xiumin tersenyum dan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

-:-:- Melody Rooms -:-:-

"sigh... mulai sekarang aku tinggal dengan mereka.. merepotkan" ucap Melody sambil tiduran di kasurnya

"ng.. yah, mungkin lebih baik dari pada tinggal di keluarga dingin ini" ucap Melody sambil tersenyum lemah

"mulai saat ini, menjadi keluarga baru di hidupku.."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yak, chapter 3 sudah update! Maaf jika update nya lama... author sedang sibuk dengan acara mos kali ini dan jujur dia LUPA akan ff ini.. wkkwkw..

Baiklah mari kita balas review! EXO + Melody bantu yaaaa

All : Baik!

Dimulai dari review ch 1 yg lupa dibalas.. ==

.

Suho : dari Mami Fate Kamikaze. Iya nih.. kita masuk ke dunia lain! Dan terima kasih reviewnya, author bersemangat begitu membaca review anda, dan chapter nya sudah lanjut

Kai : cieehh, yang ketua ngomongnya langsung panjang lebar

Suho : emang kenapa? kalo mau ngomong-ngomong aja

Tao : iya tuh, udah kulit item (#ohok# manggis #ohok#) masih aja comment

Kai : heh! mentang mentang, lebih cerah dikit ga usah sombong!

Tao & Kai : Gya gya gyaaaaa... #berantem

.

Kris : dari exoo12. Stay cool aja kali.. ni juga udh lanjut!

Chanyeol : yang harus stay cool itu kamu

Kris : kenapa aku?

Udah lanjut aja...

.

Baekhyun : Dari Fitri.. ternyata ada yang sedikit tidak mengerti... salah kan author ini #nunjuk LeoniaOtaku

um... itu maksudnya... pas baekhyun mau keluar kan ada kertas yang jatuh.. nah baekhyun mungut sambil jalan masuk lagi..

Chen : mungut.. wkwkwkw

Baekhyun : thor, biasa aja ngapa?

hehe, maaf...

Baekhyun : sigh... nah, pokoknya begitu. kau mengerti kan? #kedip ke Fitri

.

Baiklah, sekarang review dari chapter 2.

Lay : dari Fitri. hm? emang lucu? pas apa?

Luhan : dilihat lay... itu ada kata yehet berarti buat sehun.

Lay : emang pas bagian apa?

D.O : pas dia cadel

Sehun : oi! jahat amat thih kalian!

sehun, itu s bukan th

Sehun : haith, berithik! Author aja cadel R

Trus?

Sehun : ya.. cadel ya cadel

Aku ga urus tuh.. Weeeekkkk #menjulurkan lidah

Sehun : jahat...

XIumin : udah udah.. tuh si Fitri masih dukung kamu kog #ikut nelus kepala sehun

.

Yak, itulah balasan review! terima kasih sudah mendukung ku!

Melody : anu... auhtor

ya?

Melody : aku kayaknya chara utama deh.. kog ga ngomong-ngomong ya?

ah, maaf.. hehe..

Melody : kalo gitu aku yang nutup.. ehem, terimakasih sudah membaca! jangan lupa review ya yaaa

All : Bye~~!

Ditunggu chap berikutnya.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

_  
Wolf Girl Love  
[EXO Fanfiction  
_

Wolf Girl Love  
Author : LeoniaOtaku (mellisa angeline pralenita)  
Cast : Melody Vallkyrie (OC) x all member Exo  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, etc...  
Rating : T

Chapter 4 : Melody Family

Melody tengah duduk di kursinya yang menghadap dengan meja coklat di kamarnya. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa perhiasan yang tengah ia buat.

"1, 2, 3, 4, ..., yosh! udah 12!" ucap Melod setelah menghitung perhiasaan yang dia buat berjumlah 12.

Ketika Melody merapikan ke 12 perhiasan di tangannya terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya yang membuat tangannya berhenti.

tok tok...

"siapa?" tanya Melody kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"nona, makanan sudah siap.. keluarga nona juga sudah menunggu di ruang makan.." ucap suara diluar yang adalah maid di rumah Melody

"sigh.. baiklah.. aku akan memberitahu mereka, kau turun saja" ucap Melody

"baik" ucap maid itu dan berjalan pergi

Melody hanya menghela nafas. Ia lalu memasukan ke 12 perhiasan itu ke kotak putih dan memasukan ke kantung rok nya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka saat itu juga pintu kamar di depannya, yaitu kamar tao dan kris juga terbuka, dan yang keluar adalah tao dengan rambutnya yang masih basa berantakan dan di lehernya tergantung handuk putih kecil.

"ah" ucap mereka berdua ketika membuka pintu.

. . . . hening . . . .

"um... kenapa?" tanya Melody karena mereka hanya berdiam di tempat

"ah, tidak.. kaget aja kau juga buka pintu di saat yang sama" ucap Tao sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang basah memberikan kesan sexy.

"eh? sama.. hehe.. abiz mandi?" tanya melody melihat air yang menetes dari rambut tao

"hehe, iya.. airnya segar! jadi enak pas shower" ucap Tao sambil mengeringkan rambutnya tapi masih susah.

"hehe.. kau ga bisa mengeringkan yang benar? sini aku keringin" ucap Melody sambil mengambil handuk tao

"eh, ga usah" ucap Tao berusaha mengambil tapi Melody menghindar

"hehe, ga apa-apa kog! sini masuk aja" ucap Melody mengajak Tao masuk ke kamarnya

"eh? kamarmu?" tanya Tao dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"un, kenapa?" tanya Melody sambil masuk kembali kekamarnya

"bukan.. tapi cowo masuk ke kamar cewe itu.." ucap tao sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya

"apaan sih? udah cepetan" ucap melody memerintah.

Tao hanya diam tertegun tapi tetap masuk. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar melody dengan kagum, karena kamar itu berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan berwarna putih. Bahkan ada barang yang menunjukan sisi kecewekan nya seperti boneka.

"nih duduk" ucap Melody sambil menunjuk kursi dan Tao menurut.

Melody lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut Tao dengan handuk yang ia pengang. Tao hanya diam membiarkan melody menggerakan handuknya di sela-sela rambut untuk mengeringkannya. Lama-lama ia pun nyaman dengan gerakan tangan Melody dan mulai menutup matanya menikmati hal itu.

"Tao, rambutmu indah ya" ucap Melody membuat Tao langsung membuka matanya

"eh?" tanya tao bingung

"warna nya bagus.. halus.." ucap Melody sambil mengelus kepala tao

"ah.. itu ga.. rambutmu juga bagus" ucap Tao dengan wajah sedikit memerah

"hm? makasih deh.. nah, selesai!" ucap Melody sambil memberikan handuk pada tao

"eh? udah?" tanya Tao sambil mengambil handuk itu

"iya, udah kering kog, emang kenapa?" tanya melody sambil memiringkan kepalanya (bukan gila.. ==)

"ah.. ga.. kalo soal rambut... rambut kai itu bagus.. mudah diatur" ucap Tao

"eh? benarkah? aku ga tau itu.. mungkin, kapan aku coba memegang rambutnya deh" ucap Melody

"um.. daripada itu tadi kamu mau apa keluar?" tanya Tao

"eh? hmm... ah, aku mau nyuruh kalian siap-siap.. makan malam udah mau jadi" ucap Melody mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh sang maid

"makan malam? baiklah, ayo beritahu yang lain" ucap Tao.

Dan baru saja Tao mengucapkan itu, mereka berdua mendengar suara-suara bisikan

"eh? suara apa ini?" tanya Tao

"ga tau.. hm? apa itu?" tanya melody sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya

Melody dan Tao hanya melihat pintu. Segera Melody mengambil pisau nya dan melemparnya tepat ke arah pintu dan menancap disana menghasilkan suara teriakan yang kencang...

"uwaaaa!" suara teriakan yang terdengar oleh Tao dan Melody yang adalah suara 11 orang yaitu EXO

"sigh.. beneran" ucap Melody memandang mala sambil berjalan keluar di ikuti Tao dari belakang.

Ketika sampai depan pintu kmar Melody dapat diliat raut-raut wajah takut, kaget, dan hampir menangis dari ke 11 member. Tao hanya melongo melihatnya sedangkan Melody hanya menatap sebal

"boleh aku tanya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Melody sambil tersenyum sadis

"ah, tapi.. itu.. kami..." ucap Chanyeol tergagap

"iya kalian kenapa?" tanya Melody

"tadi.. itu.. chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun menyalahkan chanyeol

"kog aku!? kalian juga!" teriak chanyeol ke yang lain danakhirnya mereka ribut.

Melihat keributan itu Melody hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil pisaunya lagi. Melihat itu segera EXO terdiam hening ketakutan. Ketika Melody akan melempar pisau itu, Tao mencegahnya

"ng.. kau ga perlu marah begitu.. mereka juga ga salah" ucap Tao pada Melody.

Melody hanya melihat Tao. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan memasukan pisaunya lagi segera wajah bahagia dapat terlihat dari EXO sepert mereka melihat suatu keajaiban

"benar-benar.. sigh.. udah ayo ke ruang makan" ucap Melody sambil berjalan

"Tao, kau penyelamat kami!" ucap Xiumin dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Tao aku selalu akan mengikutimu!" ucap Chen langsung sujud.

Tao hanya melihat mereka dengan malas dan mulai ada sudut-sudut marah di kepalanya

"ah, ga apa-apa.. aku senang bisa nolong, cuma bisa jelaskan nanti apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Tao dengan senyum sadis yang membuat yang lain merinding

"tao.. mulai jadi pisikopat" ucap yang lainnya

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"papa, mama.. aku dan EXO datang" ucap Melody sambil masuk ruang makan

"ah, kakak~!" ucap seorang anak kecil pada Melody

Anak itu memiliki rambut pendek dan berwarna sama dengan melody. Tingginya pun berbeda dan dapat diketahui kalau dia adalah adik Melody. Anak kecil itu memiliki teling dan ekor serigala yang kecil dan lucu. Segera anak kecil itu berlari dan mendorong Melody dalam pelukan sampai jatuh.

"Novy! haduh.. jangan bertingkah seperti ini di depan tamu dong" ucap Melody tersenyum pada adiknya yang bernama Novy

"Tamu? mereka?" tanya Novy sambil menunjuk EXO yang berdiri di belakang Melody memperhatikan mereka dengan terkejut

"iya Novy, itu EXO yang dulu diceritakan.. ayo perkenalkan diri" ucap seorang ibu muda dengan rambut coklat muda dengan ekor dan telinga serigala tanpa bulu. (tau kan maksudnya?)

"baik! aku Novy Vallkryie! Salam kenal!" ucap Novy dengan berseri-seri.

"hehe, salam kenal.. kami EXO! We are one!" ucap Suho yang kelepasan dengan quote mereka

"we are one?" tanya Novy

"ah, tidak.. biasanya ketika kami berkenalan selalu mengucapkan itu.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"oh, ah! perkenalkan saya Allya Vallkryie..Ibu Melody dan Novy" ucap ibu Melody yang bernama Allya pada EXO sambil membungkuk.

"Ada apa ribut di sini?" tanya suara berat dari pintu lain yang terbuka dan menampakan bapak muda dengan rambut berantakan berwarna coklat ke abu-abuan yang sama seperti Melody.

"Albert! Mereka tamu kita, EXO" ucap Allya pada bapak bernama Albert

"hm.. namaku Albert Vallkryie.. ayah Melody" ucap Albert memperkenalkan diri

"ne, ne.. apa kamu pacar kakak?" tanya Novy sambil menarik baju Kai

"eh? bukan" ucap kai

"o.. trus kamu yang pacarnya kakak?" tanya Novy pada Baekhyun.

"ahaha.. aku bukan pacar kakakmu.. aku temannya.. aku baekhyun! salam kenal novy!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk supaya tinggi mereka sama.

Mendengar perkenalan dan senyum baekhyun, wajah Novy segera memerah. Langsung secepat kilat Novy bersembunyi di belakang Melody dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah

"novy?" tanya melody bingung

"... s-sa-...salam.. kenal" ucap Novy dengan suara pelan dan malu.

Segera yang disana melihat langsung tertawa karena kelucuan, kemanisan Novy.

"ara, Novy sudah punya orang yang disuka ya~?" goda Allya pada Novy

"bu-bukan!" elak Novy pada ibunya itu

"masa? Heh, kamu! awas kalau kamu ngapa-ngapain adiku!" ucap Melody mengancam Baekhyun

"eh? aku ga salah apa-apa kan!?" tanya Baekhyun pada yang lain yang ketakutan dengan ancaman Melody

"entah.. dan ternyata kau lolicon ya.." ucap Chanyeol

"aku bukan lolicon!"

"baekhyun mengerikan" ucap Kris yang stay cool

Dan disana langsung ada keributan karena mengerjai Novy dan Baekhyun. elody tertawa amat alami dan itu membuat EXO nyaman sampai kesenangan itu terhenti oleh sang ayah

"ehem.. bisakah kita mulai makan?" tanya Albert dengan tegas

"um.. baik papa" ucap Melody dan segera yang lain duduk di meja.

"Dan Novy, kau masih kecil.. aku ingin kau jangan pacran dengan orang yang belom kau kenal" ucap Albert langsung menatap tajam Baekhyun

"PAPA!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Terima kasih makananya!" ucap semuanya

"hehe, aku senang kalian menyukainya" ucap Allya tersenyum lembut sambil membereskan piring-piring

"ah, biar saya bantu" ucap D.O sambil mengambil piring-piring

"aku juga.." ucap Suho juga mengambili piring

"eh? ga usah repot-repot" ucap Allya melihat D.O dan Suho

"ga apa-apa.. kita juga menumpang di sini soalnya" ucap Suho dan Allya hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"Uwaa... kenyang" ucap Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya

"kau benar, aku ga menyangka se enak ini" ucap Xiumin

"enaknya bisa disini" ucap Tao sambil menidurkan diri di meja

"ng.. anu..."

"hm? ada apa Novy?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Novy mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"khu khu.. Novy sudah mulai bergerak nih!" ucap Melody mengerjai Novy

"uh.. Kakak!"

"tolong dijaga ya baekhyun, Novy memang pemalu" bisik Melody pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"ah, baiklah.. dia juga manis" ucap Baekhyun

"tapi jika kau macam-macam, kau akan kubunuh" ucap Melody dengan aura hitamnya dan dapat dilihat Baekhyun yang merinding

"saa... Novy, main yuk" ucap chanyeol pada Novy yang langsung memerah dan berlidung di belakang Baekhyun

"dia menyukaiku" ucap Baekhyun bangga

"lolicon" ucap Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Kai, Lay bersamaan dengan tatapan sinis

"ha-ha-ha..." baekhyun hanya ketawa garing sambil sweatdrop

Melody hanya memandang suasanan rumahnya yang meriah sekarang. Ia tersenyum akan hal itu. Sudah lama rumahnya tidak semeriah itu sejak sebuah insiden. Lalu lamunannya buyar ketika ayahnya menepuk pundaknya

"melody"

"ya? apa papa?"

"ikut ke ruanganku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"... baik..."

Melody pun mulai berjalan pergi bersama ayahnya meninggalkan ruangan yang tengah dipenuhi oleh ribut, canda, tawa. Dan saat itu Melody tidak sadar jika ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"ada apa pa?" tanya Melody sambil menutup pintu ruangan ayahnya.

Ruangan ayahnya adalah ruang kerja yang berisikan meja kerja lebar dengan kursi besar di baliknya, lalu sofa panjang dan 1 kursi sofa kecil yang menghadap meja kopi. Dan ada lemari buku besar disana yang berisikan banyak buku. Ada juga jendela kaca yang besar di balik meja kerja. Saat itu Albert sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya sedangkan Melody berdiri dihadapannya

"sigh.. kau tau kan, kenapa mereka kemari?" tanya Albert pada Melody

"... ya.. aku tau.." Malody sambil memandang ke bawah

"hm.. bisakan kau ucapkan itu?" tanya Albert dengan tegas

"kita.. hanya melayani mereka.. dan mereka datang.. untuk percobaan raja.. Aku hanya bisa mengawasi mereka.. tidak lebih dari itu" ucap Melody lemas.

"tatap aku Melody" ucap Albert dengan tatapan tajam.

Melody hanya diam dan mulai melihat tatapan tajam ayahnya. Ia tidak takut. Memang sudah dari dulu ayahnya menatapnya seperti itu.

"kau tau.. sebagai penerus vallkryie kau harus bisa menjaga imej mu. Jangan pernah lupakan itu. Kau harus bisa menjadi penerus vallkryie yang ternama. Sampai Novy bisa menjadi besar.. mengerti?" tanya Albert dan Melody mengangguk

"aku... mengerti" ucap Melody

"bagus, kau bisa pergi" ucap Albert sambil melihat lembaran di mejanya

"... baik aku pergi.. maaf menghabisi waktumu" ucap Melody.

Melody mulai membalik badannya untuk pergi. Sampailah ia dipintu dan memegangi kenopnya. Lalu ia berbalik menatap ayahnya

"tapi.. ini hidupku.. biarkan aku bertindak semauku.. aku hanya melakukan ini sampai Novy cukup umur untuk melakukan hal ini" ucap Melody dan ia membuka pintu, keluar tanpa melihat ayahnya lagi.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Yak, selesai... terima kasih sudah baca...**

**Um.. bagi temen" FB yang blom baca ff q atau ketinggalan cerita bisa liat sini..  
**

**SIlahkan tunggu kelanjutannya.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_  
Wolf Girl Love  
[EXO Fanfiction  
_

Wolf Girl Love  
Author : LeoniaOtaku (mellisa angeline pralenita)  
Cast : Melody Vallkyrie (OC) x all member Exo  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, etc...  
Rating : T

Chapter 5 : School !

"Ah! kakak kemana aja sih!?" ucap Novy ketika melihat Melody tengah berjalan masuk ruang keluarga

"eh? apa?"

"kita nyariin kakak! kakak sih main kabur aja! aku yang dikerjain terus nih!" marah Novy pada Melody sedangkan Melody hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Novy

"hehe.. maaf ya.." Melody meminta maaf pada Novy

"uh.. baiklah aku maafin! ah, kak baekhyun!" ucap Novy dengan cengiran khas nya sambil berlari ke arah Baekhyun

"haha.. Novy aktive banget" ucap Suho yang berdiri dekat Melody

"hehe, Novy itu pemalu.. jadi dia jarang bisa bersosialisasi sama orang lain.." jelas Melody

"hm... begitu ya?"

"ne, kak Baekhyun! kalo besar nanti.. aku mau jadi istrinya kak baekhyun!" ucap Novy dengan senang sedangkan yang lain terkejut

"eh.. ng.. aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum

"Lolicon..." ucap EXO

"aku bukan Lolicon!"

"baekhyun.. jangan macam-macam kau" ucap Melody dengan nada sadis

"Tung.. bukan ini maksudku!" teriak baekhyun

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kring...! Kring..!

Suara alarm Melody yang amat memekakan telinga. Melody menggerakan tangannya mencari benda kotak berisik itu dan ketika mendapatkannya segera ia pukul tomboh off nya dan mengambil alarm itu untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang

"hm? 04:00?" ucap Melody melihat jam itu.

Melody lalu menguap dan menaruh alarm nya ke tempat semula. Ia berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil baju seragamnya, yaitu baju sailornya yang berwarna putih dengan garis biru tua lalu jas berwarna biru tua, rok biru muda langit dengan garis berwarna biru tua. Melody juga tidak lupa mengambil dasinya yang berwarna biru muda dengan kancing berbentuk lonceng kuning. Melody meletakan pakaiannya di kasur sedangkan ia mengambil handuk putihnya dan berjalan ke kamar shower untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. 15 menit ia habiskan untuk mandi lalu ia keluar dan memakai baju seragamnya. Melody lalu menyisir rambutnya sampai rapi. Lalu ia memakai kaos kaki putih panjang yang melewati lututnya dan sepatu sekolah putihnya. (penampilan seragam liat gambar..) Melody lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Ia berjalan ke ruang makan, menaruh tas nya di salah satu kursi lalu memakai apron berwarna putih dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

. . . .

"lho?" ucap sebuah suara kaget dari belakang Melody.

Melody mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan melihat pemuda dengan pipi chubby dan rambut tidur yang masih berantakan dan salah satu member tertua EXO.

"Xiumin? pagi!" sapa Melody tersenyum pada Xiumin

"um.. pagi.. kau memasak? jam segini?" tanya Xiumin

"ah, iya.. hari ini hari pertama kalian sekolah kan? bisakah kau menyuruh yang lain siap-siap?" tanya Melody pada Xiumin

"Sekolah?"

"iya.."

"kita?"

"iya.."

"hari ini?"

"iya.."

"kog kamu ga bilang?"

"... lupa"

". . . . ."

Yak seketika itu juga suasana hening. Xiumin hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Melody masih fokus pada masakannya

"kalo gitu aku bangunin sekarang deh.. sekolah jam berapa?" tanya xiumin

"masuk jam 8, tapi kita berangkat jam 7.. soalnya aku harus mengantar kalian ke kepala sekolah dulu" ucap Melody

"ok" ucap Xiumin dan keluar ruangan.

Melody melihat kepergiannya hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan memasak.

-:- Xiumin & Luhan Rooms -:-

"oi, bangun.. bangun.. luhan!" ucap Xiumin mengguncang badan Luhan membuat sang empunya terbangun

"ng? apaan sih? masih pagi juga" ucap Luhan dan berusaha tidur lagi

"tunggu jangan tidur dulu! kau siap-sap lah dulu.. hari ini kita sekolah" ucap Xiumin membuat Luhan langsung membuka matanya

"ha? sekolah?" tanya Luhan bingung

"iya.. tadi Melody bilang ke kita, sekarang dia lagi masak.. sudah bantu aku bangunin yang lain!" ucap Xiumin keluar kamar.

Luhan hanya terdiam bingung. Lalu ia turun dari kasurnya dan mulai berjalan ke luar membangunkan yang lain

. . . . . .

Sekarang EXO tengah berjalan ke ruang makan mengenakan seragam sekolah cowok yaitu baju kerah putih dengan garis biru tua lalu dasi biru muda dan jas biru tua yang di kancingi, berserta celana panjang biru muda.. yang hanya dikenakan oleh Suho, D.O, Lay, Kris. Sedangkan yang lain memakai seragam dengan gaya berbeda. Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, Luhan, mengenakan seragam dengan jas yang tidak dikancingi dan tidak memakai dasi. Chen dan Chanyeol mengenakan jaket dengan ditutup dengan jas biru, tetapi Chanyeol memakai topi Wolf hitamnya. Tao mengenakan seragam dengan tidak mengancingi jasnya dan menggulung lengan jas sekolahnya sama dengan Sehun. (bisa dibayangkan? aku ga punya gambarnya soalnya... TT_TT) Ketika sampai ruang makan dapat dilihat Melody yang tengah menaruh piring-pirng berisi makanan di meja.

"ah, kalian udah siap rupanya" ucap Melody tersenyum

"daripada itu, kenapa kita harus sekolah? kau tau kan kita udah lulus sekolah" ucap Kai

"emang.. mau gimana lagi? ini Raja yang minta" ucap Melody santai

"eeh?" ucap EXO dengan enggan

"sudah sudah.. kalian lakukan saja supaya bisa kembali ke dunia kalian! daripada itu makan yuk, sebelum dingin" ucap Melody duduk di bangku makan.

Semua hanya saling pandang dan akhirnya mengikuti duduk dan melihat makanan yang dihidangkan. Omelet Rice.

"oh, sudah lama ga makan ini" ucap Xiumin

"Selamat Makan!" ucap semuanya dan memakan sesendok omelet...

"Enak!"

"uwaa.. bener-bener enak! kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya D.O pada Melody

"hehe, iya.. aku udah kebiasaan kog" ucap Melody

Dan segera semuanya melahap habis sarapan mereka. Melody lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya membuat EXO hanya saling pandang

"sigh.. ayo ke sekolah" ucap Melody sambil tersenyum

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mereka pun berjalan menuju sebuah sekolah yang sangat luas. Sekolah itu bernama Mirrai Academy. Melody berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah sampai langkahnya terhenti oleh suara yang memanggilnya

"Melody~!" panggil suara itu.

Melody langsung melihat ke arah suara itu dan mendapati cewek dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang di ikat twintail dan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Melody tengah berlari ke arahnya. Cewek itu memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya

"Erika?" ucap Melody bingung mendapati cewek bernama Erika yang adalah temannya

"aku hari ini ada latihan pagi.. daripada itu... siapa cowok-cowok tampan dibelakangmu?!" ucap Erika langsung menarik Melody

"urgh.. mereka itu manusia yang dibilang raja, mulai saat ini tinggal di rumahku" ucap Melody melepas tarikan Erika

"hee.. ah, namaku Erika Riverbank! Salam kenal!" ucap Erika dengan ceria

"Salam kenal, kami EXO" ucap EXO

"hehe, ah! aku harus cepat! duluan ya, Melody!" ucap Erika langsung berlari menjauh

"dia kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Erika ikut ekskul basket.. jadi setiap pagi latihan..." ucap Melody

"hee.. eh? ada ekskul juga?" tanya Luhan

"iya.. ah, ayo ke ruang kepala sekolah" ucap Melody dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu yang besar. Melody mengetuknya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"permisi pak.."

"ah, Vallkyie! silahkan masuk"

"baik..."

Melody dan EXO pun berjalan masuk dan mendapati bapak dengan rambut putih panjang yang memiliki kuping dan ekor anjing yang besar

"hm.. jadi mereka semua murid pindahan?" tanya bapak itu

"ya.. perkenalkan bapak ini kepala sekolah disini.. Lorky Horaldky.." ucap Melody

"ehem.. saya Suho, ketua EXO" ucap Suho maju selangkah

"hm.. baik.. kalian boleh kembali ke kelas" ucap Lorky membuat semua bingung

"eh?"

"silahkan, kalian sudah boleh ikut pelajaran.."

"tapi.." ucap Kris

"tenang saja, kalian sekelas dengan Vallkryie kan? dia akan membantu kalian"

"kalau begitu, permisi" ucap Melody dan mulai berjalan keluar.

EXO hanya saling pandang lalu membungkuk pada Lorky dan keluar mengikuti Melody

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"dunia ini aneh" ucap Baekhyun ketika keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah

"makthudmu?" tanya Sehun

"Karena itu kalian harus bisa membiasakan diri atau segera menyelesaikan percobaan ini supaya cepat kembali" ucap Melody melihat Baekhyun

Semua hanya saling pandang dan mengangguk

"bukan itu, kita senang disini.. oleh karena itu kita akan melaksanakan percobaan secepat mungkin" ucap Suho

"heh, itu memang yang harus kalian lakukan kan?" tanya Melody tersenyum

"ah, Daripada itu.. aku belom mengucapkan ini ya" ucap Melody sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan 1 jari

"hm?"

"Selamat datang dan selamat bersekolah di Mirrai Academy, EXO!" ucap Melody pada mereka sambil tersenyum

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 5 update...**

**Q langsung update cepet gara" sebenernya q udh bikin lebih dulu di fb dan selalu lupa untuk share di sini.. oleh karena itu hari ini qlangsung share chapter" yang udh q buat...**

**Review please... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_  
Wolf Girl Love  
[EXO Fanfiction  
_

Wolf Girl Love  
Author : LeoniaOtaku (mellisa angeline pralenita)  
Cast : Melody Vallkyrie (OC) x all member Exo  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, etc...  
Rating : T

Chapter 6 : Cafe !

"Selamat datang dan selamat bersekolah di Mirrai Academy, EXO!" ucap Melody pada mereka sambil tersenyum

EXO hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan mereka melanjutkan berjalan mengelilingi sekolah karena waktu yang masih pagi. Melody membberitahu letak semua tempat secara jelas membuat EXO langsung mengerti. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di GYM dimana Erika tengah keluar.

"hm? itu temenmu kan?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk Erika yang tengah berbicara dengan rekan tim nya

"ah, iya.. Erika!" panggil Melody pada Erika.

Mendengar ada yang memanggil, Erika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Melody dan EXO. Entah mengapa segera mata nya berbinar-binar.

"Ah! Melody! kalo gitu duluan ya" ucap Erika pada teman basket nya dan berlari ke arah Melody

"hehe, gimana latihan nya?" tanya Melody

"huh.. jadi regular itu melelahkan.. ah, kakak kelas juga menyuruh mu ikut basket lagi" ucap Erika

"ah... aku pikirkan dulu.." ucap Melody sambil memasang pose berfikir

"ayolah~ kau hebat lo, pas main basket"

"sigh... tapi kau tau kan? aku sesibuk apa" ucap Melody

"anu..." ucap suara dibelakang Melody membuat ke 2 cewek melihat ke belakang

"apa kita dicuekin?" tanya Lay dan langsung aja Erika terlepas tertawa

"Ahahahaha... maaf maaf.. ah, kalian murid-murid baru itu kan? ng.. EXO?" tanya Erika

"benar, dan aku ketua dari EXO, Suho" ucap Suho

"Aku Kris ketua EXO-M"

"EXO-M?" tanya Erika

"EXO itu dibedakan menjadi 2, EXO-K dan EXO-M.. mereka beda bahasa gitu" ucap Melody menjelaskan

"Hee... trus kalian?" tanya Erika pada yang lain

"Aku Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun!"

"D.O"

"Aku Kai"

"Aku thehun"

"thehun? namamu aneh" ucap Erika

"Dia cadel 'S'" ucap Melody

"hm... coba bilang 'S'!" perintah Erika

"ng... Th!" balas Sehun

"S!"

"TH!"

"S!"

"TH!"

"stop stop... kasihan Sehunnya" ucap Melody menepuk pundak Erika

"hm... bener-bener cadel" ucap Erika

"kamu baru sadar?" ucap Melody menghela nafas

"hehe.. nah lanjut!"

"Luhan!"

"Aku Xiumin"

"Lay.. kamu siapa?"

"hm? aku Erika, teman Melody"

"Melody sapa?"

"Melody kan ini!" ucap Erika nunjuk Melody langsung

"o... sapa?" tanya Lay dengan oon nya.

"Lay, kau ga ingat aku?" tanya melody sudah mengancungkan pisaunya

"ah, iya aku inget" ucap Lay merindng

"baik lanjut" ucap Melody menghela nafas

"Aku Tao!"

"Aku chen"

"heee.. namanya unik-unik" ucap Erika

"Ya udah ke kelas yuk" ucap Melody mengandeng Erika

"hehe.. OK!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-:- Class -:-

"ehem.. anak-anak, sekarang kita ada murid baru.. banyak lo~~ dan tampan-tampan!" ucap bu Alveist yang memang ga pernah bisa dapet pacar. ==

"Valkryie bisa tolong bantu tulis nama mereka?"

"baik" ucap Melody dan berjalan ke papan tulis dan mulai menulis nama-nama EXO yang dimulai dari Suho

"Kalian boleh masuk~! satu-satu ya!" ucap Bu Alveist yang kegirangan

Suho pun mulai masuk karena dia yang pertama. Semua murid terkagum dengan penampilan Suho.

"Selamat pagi, aku Suho. Salam kenal!" ucap Suho cengar-cengir ke segala arah

"uwaaa... bener-bener tampan!"

"baiklah, selanjutnya" ucap Melody malas

"Halo! aku Chanyeol! Aku bisa rap lo! Yo Yo Yo!" Chanyeol langsung rap

"Aku Baekhyun yang selalu ada buat kalian!" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat

"Aku D.O" ucap D.O sambil melotot

"Gue Kai!" pamer senyum

"Thaya Thehun" ucap Sehuh agak ragu-ragu

"er... Sehun itu cadel S... jadi di maklumi ya" ucap Melody

"Kris" ucap Kris singkat dengan staycool

"Halo aku Luhan, salam kenal semua" ucap Luhan yang paling normal

"Aku Tao! aku bisa wushu, aku suka panda lo~!" ucap Tao

"Saya Xiumin! Salam kenal!" ucap Xiumin orang yang normal ke2

"Aku chen, aku suka nyanyi!" ucap Chen

"aku lay... kalian semua siapa?" tanya Lay

"udah ga usah peduliin amnesianya Lay" ucap Melody

"hehe, kalian semua boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong di belakang~!" ucap Bu Alveist

Dan EXO mulai berjalan ke belakang di ikuti dengan Melody yang duduk dekat mereka. Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain hanya terpana dengan mereka. Sedangkan Erika yang di sebelah Melody menarik-narik lengan Melody saking terpananya.

- SKIP -

Teng.. tong...

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai di sini ya~!" ucap Bu Alveist menyudahi pelajaran dan berjalan keluar.

Anak-anak yang lain pun segera berhamburan keluar dan di kelas hanya tersisa Melody, Erika, dan EXO

"uwaa.. aku ga nyangka pelajaran nya bentar ya.. ini pas jam 11 malah" ucap Baekhyun

"dunia kita berbeda, ingat itu" ucap Melody dan mengambil tas nya

"lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Tao

"hm.. aku dan Melody akan kerja.. kalo kalian terserah sih" ucap Erika

"kerja?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Selamat datang Tuan!" ucap Melody dan Erika bersamaan dengan mengenakan baju maid berwarna hitam sama dengan Erika. (lihat gambar) EXO yang sebagai tamu hanya bisa melongo melihat mereka

"12 orang ya? silahkan kesini" ucap Melody sambil memberi jalan.

Mereka berjalan sampai meja panjang dengan 12 kursi mengelilingi nya

"silahkan" ucap Erika menyerahkan menu

"tunggu.. kalian kerja jadi maid disini?" tanya Chanyeol

"yup" ucap Erika singkat

"tepatnya ini cafe keluargaku. Jadi pasti aku membantu disini, Erika hanya kerja paruh waktu" ucap Melody

"tapi masa kau melayani kami? kita tamu.. dan.." ucap Suho dipotong Melody

"cepat pesan napa? atau kalian mau yang lain?" tanya Melody

. . . .

"mungkin kita bisa bantu kamu" ucap Luhan

"ha?"

"kita kan tinggal disini, sudah sewajarnya kita bantu kan?" tanya Luhan.

"ah, benar! biarkan kita bekerja disini!" ucap semuanya

Mendengarnya Melody hanya menghela nafas. Sedangkan Erika hanya tertawa lepas.

"sigh.. karena aku yang mengurusi cafe ini.. aku perbolehkan.. mumpun disini kurang cowo sih" ucap Melody sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal

"sungguh?" tanya Chen

"ya, ikut aku" ucap Melody dan semua mengikuti nya ke pintu belakang.

. . . . .

"Melody, kita sudah selei ganti" ucap Suho dari balik pintu

"baiklah, keluar sekarang" perintah Melody

Mendengar itu, EXO segera keluar dari ruang ganti menampakan diri mereka dengan seragam mereka. D.O, lay, Chen, Chanyeol mengenakan seragam koki yang berwarna putih. Sisanya mengenakan seragam butler.

"Uwaaa... mereka keren dan tampan..." ucap Erika dengan wajah yang mulai memerah

"hm.. kalian lumayan cocok juga" puji Melody dengan nada datar

"aku ga tau itu pujian atau apa, tapi terima kasih" ucap EXO

"Kai.. Keren..." ucap Erika dan langsung menutup mulutnya

"eh?" tanya Kai bingung

"ah, ga apa-apa.. hahaha.." ucap Erika ketawa garing

"sigh.. sudah ao semua kerja!" ucap Melody dan semua segera menuju posisi mereka.

Erika menemani para butler sambil memberi petunjuk. Hanya dimata Melody, terlihat Erika sering berwajah merah jika di dekat Kai. Melody hanya menghela nafas tersenyum. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah koki. Mereka dengan sigap sudah mulai menyiapkan semua masakan

"hmm... kalian ahli juga memasak" puji Melody

"hehe, yang paling pinter itu D.O.. dia yang sering masak buat EXO-K" ucap Chanyeol sambil nunjuk D.O

"di EXO-M si lay yang masak" Chen menunjuk Lay

"serius? aku ga nyangka sih" ucap Melody dan mulai berjalan ke meja tempat sayuran tepat di sebelah Lay.

Melody mulai memotong bahan-bahan dengan cepat dan rapi membuat yang lain sedikit kaget.

"huwaa... kau hebat ya... bisa serapi ini" ucap Chen

"aku udah biasa" ucap Melody singkat

"ngomong-ngomong, kamu menerusi cafe ini sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol

"sejak kecil"

"..."

dan akhirnya hening dan hanya terdengar suara dapur sampai...

"yosh.. aku bawa ini ke oven.. hm? u-uwaaa!" teriak Chanyeol ketika membawa adonan kue ke oven dan ia malah terpeleset dan menabrak Melody yang masih membawa pisau

"eh? Aaaarggh!" teriak Melody kesakitan ketika lengan kirinya langsung tertusuk pisau cukup dalam.

Hal ini membuat semua panik sedangkan Melody sudah terduduk lemas di lantai memegangi lengannya yang tengah mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela pisau

"Ma-maaf!" teriak Chanyeol panik

"urgh... ga apa-apa" ucap Melody lalu memegang ganggang pisau dan menariknya menimbulkan darah yang keluar.

"ba-bagaimana ini?" ucap Chanyeol ketakutan

"ambil kain!" ucap Chen dan segera chanyeol mengambil air sedangkan lay sudah mengambil air di baskom kecil

"ini" ucap chanyeol memberikan kai ke chen

Chen segera membersihkan luka di lengan Melody yang langsung berteriak kesakitan. Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam panik dan Lay yang membantu Chen

"tch.. darahnya ga berhenti" ucap Chen

"bagaimana ini?" tanya Lay bingung campur panik

"Pakai kekuatanmu bodoh!" ucap Melody pada Lay yang langsung kaget

"eh?"

"kau bisa kan? lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan dulu untuk D.O" ucap Melody

Lay terdiam mendengarnya. Ia lalu duduk lebih dekat dengan Melody. Mengarahkan ke2 tangannya ke tangan kiri melody. Ia berkonsentrasi supaya kekuaan itu keluar. Lalu terdapat lingkaran cahaya di antara tangan Lay dan lengan Melody. Segera luka di lengan Melody menutup dan sembuh walau masih sedikit ngilu dan sakit

"yosh.. kau berhasil" ucap Melody tersenyum lemah

"oi, makanannya man- eh!? ada apa!?" tanya Xiumin yang baru masuk dapur dan kaget melihat darah dilantai

"ga.. hanya sedikit masalah aja" ucap Melody dan berdiri tapi kakinya lemas dan ia hampir terjatuh tapi ditangkap Lay

"Lay, kau bawa ke ruang istirahat dulu" saran Chen dan lay mengangguk

Sebelum pergi Chanyeol berlari ke depan mereka dan membungkuk

"maaf!"

"hehe.. ga apa-apa.. lain kali hati-hati ya" ucap Melody lembut membuat wajah chanyeol langsung memerah.

. . . .

Lay menaruh Melody di sofa sedangkan ia berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil kotak obat-obatan. Ia lalu berjaland engan membawa kotak putih kepada Melody dan mulai mengobati luka Melody.

"... makasih" ucap Meody membuat Lay bingung

"untuk?"

"bantuanmu"

"oh.. sama-sama"

Lay melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi sedangkan Melody hanya melihatnya tersenyum. Ketika Lay selesai mengasih perban, ia melihat Melody dan bingung kenapa Melody tersenyum

"ng.. kau baik-baik saja? kau tersenyum terus.. apa ada yang aneh?"

"ah, maaf.. bukan, ga ada yang aneh.. hanya... sudah lama tidak ada yang khawatir padaku"

"ha?"

"hehe.. aneh ya?"

"maksudmu?"

"..."

Melody hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan lay. Lay yang merasa tidak dijawab hanya diam dan menutup kotak obat dan mengembalikan ke tempat awalnya. Ia lalu mengambil air putih untuk Melody. Melody menerimanya dan hanya memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di gelas

"aku adalah anak tertua di Vallkryie.. Ortu ku amat menyanyangi ku sampai Novy lahir.. Novy lahir dalam keadaan yang gawat.. Ia hampir mati, dan semenjak itu ortu ku lebih memperhatikan Novy.. aku tau, aku ga berhak marah. 'Ini untuk kebaikan Novy'.. aku selalu mengucapkan itu. Dan entah mengapa aku semakin tidak dianggap oleh ayahku.. Seakan.. aku hanya boneka perusahaan" cerita Melody pada Lay yang hanya terdiam terkejut mendengarnya

"aku senang ketika kalian datang.. jadi aku merasa seperti ada yang mengerti aku.. Terimakasih" ucap Melody tersenyum tulus kepada Lay

Lay hanya terdiam karena terpana. Itu pertama kalinya Melody tersenyum seperti itu. Tampa senggan Lay langsung memeluk Melody. Hal itu sungguh membuat Melody kaget.

"sigh.. kan masih ada yang lain.. Novy pasti tidak berfikir begitu. Sama dengan orang tua mu. Kau masih punya temanmu. Erika. Kita juga ada disini kog" ucap Lay sambil mengelus rambut Melody.

Melody terdiam mendengar ucapan Lay. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Makasih... Lay..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Chapter 6 update.. :D**

**Karena q langsung update pasti ga ada review nya dulu.. kwkwkw**

**oleh karena itu... Review please! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_  
Wolf Girl Love  
[EXO Fanfiction  
_

Wolf Girl Love  
Author : LeoniaOtaku (mellisa angeline pralenita)  
Cast : Melody Vallkyrie (OC) x all member Exo  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, etc...  
Rating : T

Chapter 7 : Seal

"Melody! Kamu ga apa-apa?!" tanya Erika panik dan langsung berlari ke arah Melody setelah too tutup

"un.. aku baik-baik aja.. maaf bikin khawatir" ucap Melody tersenyum

Sedangkan EXO hanya bisa menghela nafas lega mendengarnya kecuali Lay yang tengah masih memasang wajah serius.

"Lay? kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Eh? ah.. ga.." ucap Lay tersadar dari lamunannya

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kita langsung kembali ke rumah saja" usul Kris

"Kau benar, Melody masih butuh istirahat" ucap Suho

Mendengar itu semuanya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan. Sedangkan Lay hanya terdiam masih mengingat hal yang tadi ia dengar dari Meody. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan lalu berjalan menyusul mereka.

. . . . .

"Kami pulang!" ucap Melody ketika membuka pintu

"Selamat datang nona dan tuan EXO" sambut maid dan butler

"sigh.. aku bilang jangan panggil aku nona" ucap Melody pada mereka malas

"tapi..."

"kakak!" teriak Novy sambil berlari ke arah melody

"Novy? hehe, aku pulang" ucap Melody tersenyum sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi Novy dimana Novy langsung mendorongnya dalam pelukan

"Hehe, selamat datang! ah, selamat datang kak baekhyun!" ucap Novy ceria

"eh? makasih" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum

"buat kita ga ada nih?" tanya chanyeol yang dibalas dengan death glare dari Novy

"apaan kamu!?" bentak Novy membuat Melody kaget

"eh? Nov, kamu kenapa?" tanya Melody

"Kak! aku benci ma kak chanyeol! masa semalem dia ngerjain aku!" rengek novy

"emang kayak gimana?"

"dia deketin kecoa ke aku"

. . . . .

"Chanyeol, kau mau mati?" tanya melody dengan death glare yang amat tajam menusuk

"eh? ta-tapi.. a-aa-aku-... hanya ber-bercanda" ucap Chanyeol tergagap

"diam kau" ucap Melody dingin

"jangan-jangan.." ucap Kai membuat semuanya melihatnya

"kau juga takut kecoa?"

. . . .

"kau mau mati?" tanya Melody tersenyum polos

"EEEHHHHH?" teriak semua kaget mendengar pernyataan Melody yang arti nya iya

"kalau kalian teriak lagi kupotong lidah kalian" ancam melody sambil menarik Novy pergi.

krik krik... yak, setelah melody pergi EXO hanya terdiam. Lalu semua memberi tatapan marah pacda chanyeol yang hanya bisa mundur dan lari ke kamarnya

. . . . . . .

"Sigh.. apa-apaan mereka? dasar ga tau diri" ucap Melody saat sedang shower

Ia membiarkan dirinya terbilas air yang keluar dari shower nya. Ia lalu memegangi tangan kirinya yang terkena pisau tadi. Masih terasa nyeri. Melody hanya menghela nafas dan mematikan kran air. Ia berjalan mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan diri. Ia berjalan keluar ruang shower ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil baju dalam, kaos putih lengan panjang dengan celana pendek hitam di atas lutut yg hambir tertutup oleh kaos putihnya. Ketika Melody tengah menyisir rambutnya ada suara ketukan pintu kamarnya

"Siapa?"

"ini Tao"

"Tao? masuklah"

Dan pintu kamar Melody terbuka menampakan Tao yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu lengan panjang yg ditutupi kaos hitam dan celana putih

"ada apa?"

"eh? tidak.. hanya khawatir" ucap Tao

"khawatir? ah, soal lengan ini? ga apa-apa kog" ucap Melody tersenyum sambil menggerakan tangannya

"oh.. syukurlah"

. . . . .

"um.. kenapa kau diam?" tanya Melody bingung karena Tao hanya diam saja

"ah, ga.. itu.." ucap tao mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain

"Tao, aku tau kau inging mengucapkan sesuatu.. ucapkan sekarang" perintah Melody membuat Tao langsung melihatnya

"..jadi... gini. Aku dan yang lain sudah dengar" ucap Tao

"dengar?"

"hal yg kau ceritakan pada Lay"

"... eh?"

Suasana langsung hening. Melody terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan Tao

".. trus? untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Melody

"aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu" ucap Tao

"kau mengkasiani aku? cukup, aku ga perlu hal kayak gitu" ucap Melody sambil membalikan tubuhnya tidak menatap Tao

"bukan, hanya.. kita khawatir"

"khawatir?"

"mm.. aku hanya ingin bilang.. ng.. itu.."

"... apa?"

"ka-kalau... kalau kau ada masalah... um.. kau bisa... bicarakan hal itu denganku" ucap Tao sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya

"ha?" Melody yang bingung langsung membalik badan menghadap Tao yang wajahnya tengah merah padam

"ya, pokoknya gitu" uca Tao

Melody berjalan mendekati Tao dan menyentuh dahi kepala Tao yang sontak membuat Tao kaget

"hm.. kau ga demam tuh, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Melody polos

"eh? bu-bukan apa-apa.. aku pergi dulu" ucap Tao dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Melody yang melihat Tao pergi hanya bisa memiringkan kepala bingung. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"dasar cowo aneh"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Tao? gimana?" tanya Kris yang tengah membaca buku di kasur tengah melihat Tao masuk kamar dengan lunglai

"ah, ga apa-apa.."

".. bener?"

"iya..."

. . . . .

"Ternyata... Melody amat polos" ucap Tao tiba-tiba dan membuat Kris bingung

"ha?"

"dia terlalu polos... ga peka.. huhu..." Tao mulai menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"ha?"

Kris yang mendengar eluhan Tao hanya bisa bingung. Ia mencerna kata-kata Tao dengan baik dan menemukan sebuah kesimpulan...

"Tao"

"hm?"

"jangan-jangan..."

"jangan-jangan?"

"kau... suka Melody?"

... krik krik...

"HAAAA?!" Teriak Tao kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang amat blak-blakan

"eh? bener ya?"

"Ng... gak!"

".. bener?"

"GAK!"

"Serius?"

"uh..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Seperti biasa EXO dan Melody bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Tetapi mulai hari ini mereka tidak bangun sepagi kemarin, melainkan jam 06.00. Mereka pun bersiap-siap dan keluar rumah jam 07.00. Dalam perjalanan hanya di isi dengan canda tawa sampai mereka tiba di pertigaan jalan dan bertemu Erika

"ah, Erika! Pagi" sapa melody

"Melody! Pagi! tanganmu gimana?" tanya Erika

"um, baik-baik aja sih, walau agak ngilu" ucap Melody tersenyum

"oh.. lain kali hati-hati lo" ucap Erika sedangkan Melody hanya tersenyum

"ah, pagi EXO!" sapa Erika dengan semangat

"Pagi" sapa EXO balik

"kau tidak latihan pagi?" tanya Kai dan sontak membuat Erika agak kaget

"eh? ah.. itu... hari ini ga ada latihan pagi.. hehe.." ucap Erika sedikit tergagap

"hm.. tunggu... ini hari?" tanya Melody

"Rabu" jawab Suho

"ah, Erika, bukannya kamu hari ini piket?" tanya Melody

"ah..."

. . . .

"Aku TELAAATTTT!" teriak Erika panik dan ia bersiap untuk lari sampai Melody menarik kerah belakangnya untuk membuatnya berhenti

"tunggu, jangan lari.." ucap Melody

"tapi nanti telat.. aku ga mau kena hukuman" ucap Erika

"sigh.. makanya aku bilang tenang.. aku punya ide tau" ucap Melody dan langsung melihat Kai

"ha? aku?" tanya Kai

"yup"

"aku ngapain?"

"pakai kekuatamu idiot"

"eh?"

Melody hanya menghela nafas dan mendorong Erika ke arah Kai sampai Erika menabrak Kai dan tidak sengaja memeluknya

"Me-Melody!"

"Kai, kau bisa teleport kan? nah, kau bawa Erika langsung ke sekolah.. biar ga telat" ucap Melody

"eh, baik... tapi.. gimana caranya aku melakukannya?" tanya Kai

"konsentrasi aja" ucap Melody dan Kai melakukannya. Tidak sampai 3 detik mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan

"EEEHHHH?!"

"uwaaa.. beneran hilang" ucap Xiumin

"hebat..."

"kalian punya kekuatan yang unik ya.." ucap Melody

"eh? benarkah?" tanya Sehun

"iya.. eh? tunggu..." ucap Melody sambil membuka tasnya mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas.

EXO hanya bingung melihat Melody yang tengah mengeuarkan kotak kecil berwarna putih. Ia lalu membukannya dan memperlihatkan benda di dalamnya kepada EXO. Dan benda yang terdapat 12 perhiasan dengan lambng EXO dan lambang kekuatan member di setiap perhiasan. Melody lalu memberikan perhiasan itu ke setiap 1 member dan meninggalkan 1 perhiasan yang adalah milik Kai

"ini..." ucap Baekhyun memperhatikan perhiasan nya yang adalah kalung

"segel untuk kalian" jawab Melody sambil memperlihatkan cincin di tangannya yang adalah milik Kai

"Segel?"

"yup, tepatnya untuk mencegah kekuatan yang kalian keluarkan terlalu berlebihan" jelas Melody

"Seperti menjaga kekuatan kita ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang memakai gelangnya

"benar, jadi pakailah segel kalian.. itu juga berguna ketika kalian berlatih.." ucap Melody dan memasukan cincin Kai ke kotaknya.

"berlatih?" tanya Kris yang tengah memakai segelnya yang adalah anting

"ya, karena kalian harus bisa menguasainya dan bisa mengukur kekuatan itu. Masih ingat hal yang dilakukan chanyeol, saat itu ia memakai apinya dan D.O menyentuhnya. Hasil nya bengkak yang besar dan sedikit ga normal kan? itulah sebabnya kalian harus bisa melatihnya" jelas Melody

"hee... serem juga" ucap Xiumin yang memakai gelangnya di lengan kanannya

"tapi perhiasannya macam-macam ya" ucap Tao yang memakai jepit berbentuk 2 batang yang ia dapat

"yah, aku membuatnya sih.." ucap Melody sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"ha? sendiri?" tanya Luhan kaget melihat gelang kakinya dan Melody hanya memngangguk

Yang lain hanya saling pandang. Lalu melanjutkan aktifitas memakai segel mereka. Setelah semua terpasang melody tersenyum melihat mereka

"sudah kalian pasang, bagus lah.." ucap Melody mulai berjalan lagi

"lalu.. dimana kita latihan?" tanya Lay

"ah, itu.. terserah sih.. di tempat yang kalian bisa.." ucap Meody

"seperti?" tanya Chen

"hum... jika Suho, ditempat yang ada airnya.. biasanya lebih membantu" ucap Melody

"hm... aku mengerti" ucap Sehun

"hehe.. oleh karena itu, aku akan jadi pengawas kalian sampai kalian kembali ke dunia kalian" ucap Melody tersenyum

"Eh?"

"hehe, bersiaplah kalian semua! ahahahaah.." Melody hanya tertawa senang sedangkan EXO hanya menatapnya horror

"EEEHHHHH?!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Yosh! Chapter 7 update!**

**Nah, update story hari ini selesai.. wkwkwkw.. :D**

**Sepertinya tambah gaje tapi mohon di mengerti ya.. :D**

**Review please!**


End file.
